harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodolphus Lestrange
Rodolphus Lestrange was a pure-blood wizard, brother of Rabastan, possibly son of Lestrange and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a Death Eater who fought in the First Wizarding War. The Lestranges were considered to be among Lord Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servants, and the only ones who searched for him after his first downfall. After Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter when Harry was only a baby, Rodolphus and his wife Bellatrix, along with Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. participated in the torture and permanent incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom and was sentenced to life imprisoned in Azkaban. About fourteen years later, Rodolphus escaped with a group of other Death Eaters and fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Seven Potters. It is possible that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, too. After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Rodolphus was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban once more. Biography Early life When Rodolphus attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was sorted into Slytherin house. He became friends with many other pure-blood students and, according to Sirius Black joined a group of friends that included many future Death Eaters like Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, and Severus Snape. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix First Wizarding War .]] He and Bellatrix eventually married and both took the Dark Mark, fighting in the First Wizarding War. She married him only to uphold her family's tradition of marrying respectable pure-bloods and had no real love for him, being obsessed with Lord Voldemort himself. In 1981, when Lord Voldemort was defeated the first time, Rodolphus and his wife refused to accept it. Along with Rodolphus's brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr., they attacked Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom. They tortured the couple with the Cruciatus Curse to the point of insanity, and were subsequently captured and imprisoned in Azkaban prison for this crime. The Lestranges proudly declared their continuing devotion and awaited their master's return.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Second Wizarding War In 1996, the Dementors of Azkaban revolted, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix escaped prison along with eight other Death Eaters, including Rabastan. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Rodolphus participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries soon afterwards; he and Bellatrix were paired together, and pursued Luna Lovegood, Ron and Ginny Weasley into the Space Chamber. In the aftermath, Rodolphus was presumably returned to prison, although his wife eluded capture. Battle of the Seven Potters By 1997, Rodolphus was again at large, and participated in the Battle of the seven Potters, pursuing Nymphadora Tonks and Ron Weasley, who was disguised as Harry Potter with Polyjuice Potion, with his wife and other Death Eaters. Tonks injured Rodolphus at some point during the pursuit, and she and Ron escaped.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows During the Battle of Hogwarts the next year, Rodolphus lost his wife, who was killed by Molly Weasley. Post-war After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Rodolphus was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban once more with the other Death Eaters. Physical Appearance Rodolphus is described as thick looking with a blank stare and after being in Azkaban his looks might have diminished. Personality and Traits Rodolphus was one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters and therefore can be considered to be sadistic and a pure-blood supremacist. His crime against the Longbottoms confirms his willingness to use the Dark Arts to an unspeakable extent. He was not at all concerned about being sent to Azkaban as he "stared blankly" throughout the course of his trial. Magical abilities and skills *'Unforgivable Curses': Rodolphus was able to cast an effective Cruciatus curse. He participated in driving Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. *'Duellist': He participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and might have been one of the two unnamed Death Eaters that fought Kingsley Shacklebolt. He also fought in the Battle of the seven Potters but was defeated. It is unknown if he was present during the Battle of Hogwarts but if he was it is highly likely he was defeated long before his wife. *'Flying': In the Battle of the seven Potters, he duelled his niece during flight. Etymology Rodolphus is the Latin form of the name 'Rudolf', which is derived from the Germanic name Hrodwulf, meaning "famous wolf"Behind the Name: Rudolf. This may allude to prominent Nazi Rudolf Hess, as the Death Eater ideology has similarities to those of Nazism, according to J. K. RowlingF.A.Q. Section at J.K. Rowling's Official Site. Removing the l, Rodophus is Greek for 'Rosy-cheeked' Behind the scenes *J.K. Rowling has revealed that Bellatrix Lestrange's true love was Voldemort30 July 2007 WebChat with J.K. Rowling, suggesting that the Lestranges' marriage was not affectionate, at least on the part of Bellatrix, who merely made "a respectable pure-blood marriage", as was expected of her. Rodolphus's feelings are not known. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince someone by the surname "Lestrange" is shown having gone to school with Tom Riddle. It is unknown if this person is Rodolphus's father or another relative. * It is possible that he or Rabastan is the unidentified bearded Death Eater holding Ron hostage in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, there were more than ten Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic and the character was identified in the book as being one of the Death Eaters present during that battle *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1Despite this character not actually identified in the film, there were more than ten Death Eaters at the Meeting at Malfoy Manor. *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2''Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, there are more than hundred Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. Notes and references fr:Rodolphus Lestrange ru:Родольфус Лестрейндж FI:Rodolfus Lestrange Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts students Category:Lestrange family Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Widowed individuals